One Shot: Getting To Know You
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: Missing moment...how the picnic would have went. Ronnie/Jack


_**This is just a little something I thought of last night. After last week's picnic we really didn't get much of them together. So this is just a missing moment from that scene. Full of light hearted fluffiness. The beginning will sound very familiar. And sorry in advance if I totally kill this: I hope you all read and enjoy.**_

* * *

**One Shot: Getting To Know You**

There she stood, with small curls in her long blonde hair smiling to herself as she rearranged with bunch of flowers. She turned her head as the sound of birds twittering became apparent. With the confused look on her face she stopped arranging the flowers and made her way out of the small office. She slowly made her way through the club turning her head trying to find out where the noise was coming from. Then the sound of the champagne being opened took over the club. She walked further into the club and smiled as she saw him sitting there on the blanket, surrounded by food and drinks in his grey suit.

He let out a small cough just before Ronnie spoke putting her hand just above her chest. "My my my lunch times have certainly changed."

"Yeah. I thought I'd take you on a picnic", came Jack's voice making Ronnie let out a small cheerful laugh.

"This is so cheesy", she replied looking down at the area Jack had set up.

"Oh yeah", he said while getting up on his feet and making his way towards her adding, "I'm Jack...by the way...Jack Branning." Her face turned picture perfect as she tried to keep the laughter inside clearly struggling as her face showed that smile that everyone does when trying to hide it. "I seen you around a few times, you got name", Jack continued happily as Ronnie let her laughter out, as though this was one big joke.

"Oh what you doing?", she responded keeping her laughter at bay.

"Look there's certain stuff there's no getting away from", Jack said seriously not taking his eyes off hers until she turned her head to side allowing him to continue, "And you may think I'm gunna go and do something stupid again but I'm not...it ain't gunna happen." With that last line Ronnie looked up as Jack spoke it so softly, knowing he meant every word.

"This is the starting line right here", he added quickly glancing to the floor as Ronnie followed suit but kept her gaze on the floor for longer. "This is where I wanna be with you", he said softly prompting her to look up at him.

His lips broke into a small smile as he said, "So...I'm Jack", with a cheeky smile on his face. "And I'd like to get to know you a bit better." At that moment Ronnie smiled at him, at the effort he was making even if it did seem stupid.

She bit her lip as she looked down. "I'm...", she spoke unsure of what to do until she looked up and smiled at him, smiled at Jack, "...I'm Veronica."

"Veronica", he said charmingly taking her hand and pulling her close. He brought he hand up and kissed it softly before adding. "Would you like to take a seat?"

He gestured towards the picnic area as Ronnie smiled and watched his every move. She simply nodded indicting for Jack to lead the way. "You did all this", she said happily while taking a seat.

"I'm Jack Branning I can do anything", he said while taking a seat beside her watching her laugh at his comment. "Well almost anything...but this I done myself."

She smiled at his proud tone and expression. "Drink", he said reaching over to the glasses.

"Just that orange juice", she said prompting Jack's hands to glide from the glasses filled with champagne to the glasses filled with orange juice.

"Orange juice all round", he said handing her the glass as they both took a drink in sequence.

"Hmmm...very nice", she said happily as Jack smiled at her.

Jack studied her movement, picking up on how anxious she was about the whole setting. "Just tuck in", he said softly picking up a small lump of cheddar cheese and placing it in his mouth, smiling at her as he swallowed it. "Well I'm from a big family", Jack said continuing with this fresh start.

She laughed at him replying, "Me too."

"I'm the only sane one."

"Yeah me too", she said softly repelling the room into silence for a few seconds. "So Jack Branning...tell me is this your club."

"I co-own it with the most beautiful woman", he replied cheekily.

"Really...what is she like?", she asked putting her full attention onto him.

Jack smiled to himself from the inside putting his full attention onto Ronnie. "She had beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair that smells like fruits of the forest", he said watching her smile grow before continuing, "...she always crinkles her nose which I adore, makes feel like a different person when she walks into the room and lights up my life...but she is very very bossy and has to get her own way."

"Hey!", Ronnie said playfully slapping his arm as he laughed at her response. "You did that on purpose."

Jack smiled that cheeky smile throwing another lump of cheese into his mouth. "I was only telling the truth."

"Such the charmer", she replied. "...how do you know what my hair smells like...don't say you go round sniffing it and examine it."

"Like I would do that", he smiled. "I just remember these things. It's what you used to use when you lived in the flat with me last year and it smells no different now to when it did then."

She smiled lovingly at him before speaking, "Are those strawberries fresh."

"Why not find out", he replied picking one up and dipping it into some melted chocolate. He lent towards her as she opened her mouth allowing him to place it, but instead he poked it on her cheek leaving sticky chocolate. She looked at him with her narrow eyes as he laughed. "Here I'll take it off", he said placing his hand on her face and rubbing his thump over her cheek. "All gone", he said removing his hand from her and placing his thump in his mouth, sucking the chocolate.

"Tasty?", she asked prompting him to grin.

"This time I'll do it properly", he said dipping a new strawberry in the chocolate and placing it into her mouth, pulling the green end away as she bit down and took it in her mouth. "So Veronica tell me where do you live?"

Ronnie quickly ate the strawberry as Jack watched her, waiting for a reply. "Well I live with my family in the pub along the road...you may know it, called the Queen Victoria."

"Ah! I know it. There's always mistletoe around there at Christmas...I'm sure the Mitchell's do it on purpose", Jack said making Ronnie laugh.

"I'm sure they do", she smiled. "But only the lucky ones get a kiss."

"So that makes me lucky", he said cheerfully.

"It does", she replied softly shovelling towards him, so there faces where inches apart.

"You know what would make me even luckier", he said.

"I'm listening."

"You see, I have this spare set of keys to my apartment and I was wondering Veronica if you would like to move in and keep me company", he said as smiles emerged on both of their faces.

"Jack Branning it would be my pleasure", she replied before closing her eyes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. She reluctantly pulled away but it wasn't long until Jack placed his lips on hers, locking in a passionate embrace as he pushed her back onto the floor.

"This is one picnic I will never forget", Ronnie said before losing herself in the moment.


End file.
